


Revelations

by starkaryen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal was a dancer, Hanniflex, M/M, Will is a little shit about it, but he also finds out that he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will asks Hannibal to tell him something he has never said to anyone else before. The revelation is all but expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> A very silly little fic, but I just had to. This was born in this [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/_Mind_Palace/status/710480752002129922), and because of [this AMAZING video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX9-GaBkZy8) of Mads Mikkelsen dancing. Go watch it, seriously.
> 
> Not beta'd.

“You can’t be serious.”

Hannibal’s lips stretched in a half smile, and then Will pursed his own, trying not to laugh.

“All right, show me, then.”

When they had retired to the couch after dinner and Will had asked Hannibal to tell him something he had not told anyone else before, he had expected something extravagant. He had expected Hannibal to reveal a deep feeling buried inside himself, something that Will probably already knew, but that he wanted to hear out loud anyway. Like the many times in which he asked Hannibal about his feelings for him; he knew them too well already, knew them in the way Hannibal had looked at him even before he had realized them, knew them in the way Hannibal’s mouth traversed his skin every night now, and knew them in the way he whispered praises into his temples in a different language each time. But even if he knew them, Will loved hearing him say it, and so Will kept asking him from time to time.

That’s why it had come as such a surprise when Hannibal had confessed to him that he had danced when he was younger.

“I was part of a dancing school for two years. It was a great way to meet new people, but I actually ended up being rather good at it,” he had told him, and Will had known exactly what he meant with _meeting_ people. But Will’s mind was not exactly focused on that detail in that moment.

Hannibal retrieved the iPad from the living room, and when he came back to the couch and started looking for the video –because the best part was that apparently there _was_ a video- , Will remained seated. What he actually wanted to do was hurry him, because if Hannibal wasn’t lying, and Will was certain he wasn’t, he was about to watch the best video of his entire life.

“Here it is.”

Will almost jumped and moved closer to Hannibal, taking the device from his hands without waiting for Hannibal to give it to him. Will pressed play, and then it finally started. At first, he saw his excitement deflating a little when all he could see in the low quality image were three young women dancing can-can style. But then, another three men came into the stage, and Will felt his heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

The men were completely dressed in black and they were holding open their shirts with both hands, revealing their chests while they started dancing around the stage. Will’s eyes went directly to _him_ : the man in the left side of the video, the only one whose chest was hairy, the one whose long legs seemed to have a life on their own, whose longer hair was flapping with each of his movements.

And then, Will started laughing. He let his back hit the couch’s cushions while he tried not to, but the loud laughs left his throat and he bent in half, holding the iPad with a hand and his stomach with the other.

“Oh my god, Hannibal,” he said, looking from the screen to him to find him sighing, patiently enduring his mockery.

Will looked again at the screen trying to suppress any further laugh, but then the choreography changed. Hannibal did a handstand and right afterwards, he had to jump across the stage, rolling to land gracefully on the other side. Will’s jaw opened and his eyes widened. He had seen Hannibal do amazing things before, things that made him consider if he was human when the beast took control and there was no man or wound that could stop him… But that was entirely different.

The younger Hannibal of the screen did another acrobatics and he landed with a split. Will then shut his mouth and clenched his jaw, his breath hitching in his throat.

After that, he endured as well as he could and watched the rest of the video without taking his eyes off of the screen, knowing that Hannibal was staring at him, analyzing his every reaction. When the screen turned black, the other man took the iPad from his hands and left it on top of the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Did that satisfy your curiosity…?”

Will ran a hand over his bearded jaw and finally looked at him. The smirk in his lips had widened a tiny little bit.

“It did satisfy… my curiosity,” he said, dropping his voice to a lower tone. Then, he cleared his throat and moved an inch closer to him on the couch. “So… this means you were very flexible, weren’t you?”

Hannibal’s eyes fell inevitably from Will’s own to the slight gap between his lips, and Will saw him swallowing before answering.

“I was. Although you could use the present tense in that sentence.”

Will hummed to cover the little sound that had threatened to spring from his lips. He had wanted to mock Hannibal so much for that discovery. What he hadn’t expected was to come upon that revelation of himself; that he actually had loved a little too much seeing Hannibal dancing.

“So you _are_ that flexible?”

“I probably can’t perform as nimbly as I did when I was that young. But believe me, dear Will, I have stayed fit.”

“Oh, I can see that you’ve stayed fit…”

Will licked his lower lip, his imagination already working at full speed and a warm, thick feeling pooling in the lower part of his stomach.

Hannibal finally grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, erasing both of their smug smiles with a kiss. Will grabbed the lapels of his shirt to tug at him until Hannibal’s body was almost covering him completely. Will gave into the kiss, Hannibal’s fingers grabbing at his curls and their tongues licking the inside of the other’s mouth as hungrily as if they had been apart for months. But when both of them pulled back to breathe, Will suddenly started chuckling again.

“You’re still going to have to show me just how flexible you say you are… Otherwise I won’t believe you,” Will said, tipping his head.

“Don’t worry, Will. I think by the time this night is over, your faith in me will have been restored.”

“Hmm, does that mean that you’re going to dance for me...?

“If you want me to. But right now I can think of better uses of that flexibility you want me to demonstrate…”

Will grinned, and he let Hannibal drag him until they were both standing. What he wasn’t expecting was Hannibal putting a hand on his back and another in the back of his knee, and when he pulled upwards, Will was suddenly hanging, Hannibal carrying him bridal style. Will chuckled again, shaking his head a little and holding to his neck not to fall.

When they came to the bedroom of their Argentinian house, Hannibal threw him onto the sheets, standing at the foot of the bed while Will settled in the center of the mattress, resting his weight on his elbows.

“All right, Mr. Flexible… Show me.”

Hannibal arched an eyebrow at his challenge, and then he crawled over him.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
